


Taako's Guide for How To Deal with Losses that Only Last for a Year, and Other Bad Advice

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Amputation, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Crew as Family, Deaf Character, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Gen, IPRE squad, Magic, No Incest, Pre-Lich Barry and Lup, TAZ: Balance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: this. was gonna be longer and also way better but o well lmao





	Taako's Guide for How To Deal with Losses that Only Last for a Year, and Other Bad Advice

He's good at hiding things.

He'd hid trauma from everyone, all but his sister, and even she hadn't known right away.

He can hide this.

(Probably.)

It exercised a part of his brain he didn't use much anymore, a skill he no longer felt that he needed.

"It's been a while since we've had a cycle like this, huh?"

Damned dwarves and their beards.

"Yeah,"Barry replied. "Remember that one where Magnus lost both of his arms and spent the rest of the cycle slapping you and Davenport with his sleeves?"

Magnus turns from where he's washing the dishes with a smile. "It was an  _accident_ , Barry!"

Barry laughs. Lucretia's shoulders quickly rise and fall as she giggles. 

Lup gives him a funny look. She rests her chin in her hand, partially obscuring her mouth with her fingers. She says something, but Taako doesn't catch it.

She drops it for a couple of days.

* * *

 

She grabs his hand as he's going to bed and drags him into her room, all but slamming the door behind them.

"What the fuck is going on with you?"

It takes a moment for Taako to remember how to speak.

"What're you talking about?"

"What am I talking about. What am I-" she runs a hand through her hair. "You're my  _brother_ , Taako, don't fucking bullshit me."

"How am I bullshitting you?"

"You're acting like nothing is wrong, but something _is!_ Why won't you talk to me?"

He folds his arms, staring at her mouth.

She sighs. "Taako, I'm worried about you."

"I know . . ."

She puts her hands on his shoulders. One goes up to her brother's cheek. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him as tight as she can. 

He can feel her mouth moving, but he doesn't know what she's saying. He clutches her robes.

Her mouth moves again.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck.

She lets him go and holds him at arm's length.

"You can't hear me."

And he falls into her chest.


End file.
